Happy
by chocolove-n-music
Summary: It's a Christmas night and Edward thinks about family. Then his lovely wife comes and invades his mind. She on the other hand has something to say.   Yes, I am well aware that Christmas is still far away not that I celebrate it.


Edward watched his brother prepare to leave. Jasper had a bag in hand and a jacket in the other. He knew he wasn't going to see his younger brother for a long time and it made his heart bitter and sad. His brother was the only one that was actually here now and he knew it was Christmas night, but Jasper had to leave anyway. Duty calls to him like a flower sings to a bee. Jasper was in the army, and though there really was no emergency, Jasper just felt more at home at the base than home itself. Edward seems bothered by this fact but he isn't going to start a fight.

"I'll see you again soon, Edward," Jasper said

"Be careful out there,"

"Jasper, don't forget your scarf" Edward sees his new wife walking up to them with a black scarf in hand. She wraps it around Jasper's neck and stood beside him, "Take good care of yourself, ok?" she said.

"I will, Bels,"

Then with one last glance and a wave goodbye, Jasper was gone out of the door. Edward went into the living room and sat on the sofa, looking down on the floor. His family was messed up and he felt as if it was his fault that he could not keep his family together. He stares at the snow falling outside, it looks so beautiful.

He felt pressure beside him and turned to see his wife sitting next to him. She smiled at him with the gorgeous sweet smile she always gives to him. Bella took his hand and wrapped it up in hers. She was wearing a sweater with a long skirt and he liked her in it, she looks beautiful.

"Come here" he opened up his arms and she hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

He could smell her strawberry shampoo, lightly scenting her hair. They weren't married for a long time, it's only been a month and a half and it wasn't by choice either, it was a matter of convenience, but it was the best decision ever made for him.

* * *

><p>They both met about 8 months ago. She was being threatened by a boy and he was forcing himself to her. She needed an escape and her parents had come to a decision to marry her to a trusted man. He, Edward Cullen, was most eligible bachelor number one, not because the woman calls him that, but because his parents knows Bella's parents and Bella's parents has heard anything and everything about him.<p>

She apologized countless times but he wouldn't hear any of it. This marriage was the best plan yet. He eventually fell in love with her, though, that was five months before the wedding. It happened on the day he got a promotion on his job. He would've told anyone, but no one would actually care. They met up for lunch on that day. He just mentioned it out of casualty, but she suddenly went robust.

"This is something to celebrate," she said, excitedly.

"I don't even celebrate my own birthday," he tried to argue back. She won eventually.

She had made him feel so special and all because of a job promotion. She had gotten him a present on their '6 month of knowing each other' anniversary. It was a tie and he had worn it almost every day. And on every big occasion at the office, he would wear it.

He came back home from work one day to find her sitting outside his apartment. It was late that day when he came home. He never expected her to be outside and from her condition; he could tell she had been crying earlier. She woke up when he tried to lift her up and she just hugged him. When they were both inside, warmed up and changed into some comfortable clothing, she told him everything. It was the boy.

"I am going to end this thing with him once and for all, ok?"

"What are you going to do? Don't hurt him, just talk,"

Ah, the Bella he knows is always thinking about others even when they've hurt her. A different species of woman she is. She fell asleep when he started humming a song. He finds that she enjoyed music as much as he did. The next morning, he met with that boy who wouldn't stop stalking Bella. After an unsuccessful chat and a couple of punches thrown later, Edward solved all of Bella's problems. Back at his apartment, she expressed her gratefulness by accidentally letting out an 'I love you' in which she blushes a bright pink. He seemed fairly surprised but then again, the feeling was mutual anyway.

Confesses were made and a kiss was shared.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" she asked, breaking his daydream.<p>

"Our life,"

Edward lay on the sofa and Bella moved on top of him, looking down as he spoke.

"We've come a long way haven't we? Everything was so messed up at the beginning that it's hard to imagine everything so…perfect now" he whispered.

"But everything is,"

He looks at her and smiles, "I know"

She leans down and kisses him for a brief moment. He holds her hand and stroke the back of it. She laid her head on his shoulder, her forehead resting against the crook of his neck. In his mind, he always smiles when the thought of Bella came up. Marrying her had been the best thing that has ever happened to him and he kept reminding himself how lucky he was to have a wife like her. Every day he would come home from work to a hot meal and a clean home. She would always be there, waiting for him and smiling at him. She would always take away everything he holds and puts it aside, then leads him to the dining room for a dinner together.

He's had dreams that showed that their home would have more people. Little people. Children. Edward just dreams for now. Sure, they've let loose once but that will happen only then and the possibility of repeating it is unlikely for now. Tonight, Christmas night, he was going to spend it with his lovely wife.

"Edward?" Bella spoke up.

"Yes, my love?"

"I- I have something to tell you?" she made it sound like a question and she seem so hesitant.

"What is it?"

"I honestly don't know how to say it…"

"Is it good news or bad news?"

"To you? I don't know,"

Edward began to worry a little; he sat up a bit, causing Bella to sit up straight, "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong with me," she smiles in all honesty. Edward could almost see her glowing when she smiles, almost.

"Alright, don't make me combust with suspense, tell me,"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Bella. Pregnant. Baby. Father. Those words ran in his head for a couple of minutes. Edward thought a couple of minutes were short but Bella was showing a very fearful expression. He took in a deep breath and let go, looking down, smiling.

"Edward…"

"Don't say anything," he looks up, smiling then leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, and now you're going to give me a child, what more can I ask for? God, has given me happiness," Edward told her. Bella blushes a light shade of pink.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," the love within her voice was so clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am thinking the ending could have been better. I have this story, the same version just different names and I'm wondering if I should upload that on Fictionpress. <strong>

**I hope all of you like it anyway. I think the story line is quite sweet. **

**I own nothing. **

**-Holly **


End file.
